The Infectious Weather
by Turmot
Summary: Richard Southway, is a on a mission. To solve the strange weather patterns affecting the world. He travels to Hoenn, where the strange happenings seem to begin but he soon realises that this expedition is a lot more dangerous than he first thought, with gigantic creatures and a menacing gang chasing after him. Richard must survive and report his findings, before all hope is lost!


**Hi everyone! :) It's Turmot and I'm a relative noobie here with his very first fan fiction that he has openly written down and the done something with it! I do hope you enjoy this little prologue and short first chapter. Any feedback, complaints and hugs are always welcome! :D**

**Prologue: The Deadliest Trifle**

Richards Southway, a bright young man of twenty one years, sat in his cabin, researching the adverse affects of the weather that had been punishing the globe for nearly a year. Summers became droughts that became as dry as bones, while winters were drenched in floods and freak snow storms. Lush forests retreated, ponds, lakes and rivers shriveled in misery. Deserts were expanding and the oceans were reclaiming land. Many would say that, it was the end of the world, that some divine force had begun to wipe out all life. Yet, Richard knew this wasn't true. He ran his hand through his blonde hair as he leaned back in his rickety chair, his pale skin a glow from the bright lamp in his room. Though his violet blue eyes couldn't stare too long at the light, as it was like having a miniature pocket sized sun. His crisp white shirt was creased from leaning over his books all day, his black trousers, remarkably well kept and his shoes were not even scuffed. He rarely ventured out of his cabin, deeming his research too valuable to waste precious time on. Richard was a promising third year student at Bath Spa University and was on a mission to create the best thesis the university had ever seen. His idea, 'The weather of Hoenn and the affects it has on the global climate', was well received by his tutors and it was them, that funded the expedition. An expedition to the Hoenn islands.

There hadn't been an expedition to the Hoenn islands from Britain in nearly a hundred years and Richard felt truly humbled by the support and loyalty he had received from the faculty and his peers. He worked day and night during his summer holiday between his second and third year, gaining as much information as he could on Hoenn and it's climate. Adding to it, tidbits of culture, history and small items of trivia. News articles relating to weather, maps of places and information of the local wildlife, also seeped into the growing project. As well as a few reports of a strange infection, spreading rapidly among pokemon. The information was sprawled out in front of him.

'June the fifth two thousand and four. An intense drought hits the main island, while heavy rainfall flooded the outer islands and nearly completely submerged the city of Sootopolis. Meanwhile, the desert between Mauville and Mt. Chimney grew by ten percent. Yet weather reports before hand, indicated that everything was normal on the island. Yet, it would seem that the rest of world is now following in this trend. It must be a coincidence, surely? What do you think Gardy?'

Richard turned to look at his Gardevoir, asleep on the bed. He sighed, no answer but he couldn't blame her, it was late. The clock above her read half ten. The sun had long since set and he realised that he in fact, hadn't had dessert. He quickly checked his appearance before he left, his violet blue eyes still the same, mere dams to the information he held. His hair had long lost the neat style he'd put it in from the morning and a heavy set stubble sat on his face. Damn, I need a shave he said. He smiled. Dessert was coming.

He left his small room and made his way across the corridors of the ship. Pudding could drive any man forward that extra step, just enough to gain that sweet tasting treat that he craved. He fancied trifle. A trifle would hit the spot perfectly. A great way to spend 'post-studying' with his best friend Gardy. Thinking of the sponge finger base that was soaked in berry juices and port, on top would be a fruit layer, then custard and then cream. His mouth watered from the very thought. His feet got faster and faster the more he desired the dish. Something was a amiss however, the crew of the ferry were buzzing about, looking frightened as they checked various things and not a single passenger could be seen. One of them, a crew mate looked to Richard,

'Sir, please remain in your cabin. We're currently experiencing difficulty with the engines at the moment.'

'Difficulty?' Richard asked, his deep voice low and mellow in the near silence of the ship.

'Yes sir we're nearly finished. Full services will resume in an hour or two so, please return to your cabin'

It was then, that a bulk head ruptured, a long green and blue tendril bursting through, pulling up floor boards and taking chunks out of the walls. It ripped the crew mate from where he stood and yanked him through the damaged side. What Richard saw next, was a torrent of water ploughing down the corridor towards him.

**Chapter one- The Student and the guide**

He awoke slowly, the sounds of something past echoing in his mind. The screams, the sirens, the blistering wind and heavy, bullet like rain. He couldn't quite put it together. Images of this strange blue and orange beast emerging from the sea, enveloping the boat. The phrase 'Abandon ship!' kept ringing over and over again. The rush, still remained inside him, as he kept thinking about a life boat. Where was the life boat? Where was everyone? That was one thing he knew for certain, he was the only one on that damn life boat. Though he knew, he wasn't out at sea anymore.

The swaying of the boat had been replaced with the stillness of the ground. Richard was no longer on the high seas but rather, in a bed and not in his own clothes. They were put aside, on a bed side table next to him. Along with his pokeballs, back pack and shoes. The air, was not fresh but sterile. Clean, devoid of all smells. The only sound he could hear was muffled talking and beeping, which was at a slow, calming pace. The room, with its high ceiling, tiled flooring and egg shell white walls was not the cabin, nor the canteen on board the cruise ship. This wasn't the ship, Richard thought to himself. Though it was just as hot, as he found himself, covered in thick blankets drenched in his own sweat. He removed them, flinging them across. It made no difference, it was just as hot without them. Wiping his brow, he tried to get off the bed but he couldn't. He was caught on a wire. Looking at his arm, he saw a drip had been inserted and upon touching it, he felt giddy inside. Stomach churning. What happened? Mere moments ago, he was going to get trifle from the canteen, to treat himself while he carried on studying for his big expedition, the next thing he knew, he was in a bed. Lost and confused.

His body was cramped and sore, he reluctantly stretched his arms, flinching at the coursing pain. Someone came to him and ushered him back into bed but he refused. He needed to get started on his thesis. Yet she was forceful in pushing him back. She was in uniform, a nurses one. Sudden panic came over him as he realised that he was in a hospital. That the beeping sound was his heart beat, the clinical smell was that of the wards and that he, in a gown, with his clothes to the side was a patient. In a far away land that he knew little about, Richard was afraid.

'Where in gods name am I?' he asked, his voice raspy. The nurse with a stern stout expression, placed her large hands on her hips and said,

'Slateport hospital. They found you in the bay on a life boat, holding onto a plank of wood and clasping that back pack over there'

'That's impossible. I was walking to the canteen to get a trifle to eat. See, I sometimes like to have a treat when I study but now, I'm here?'

'Looks like that don't it? Listen. I have no idea what happened but your ship sank and here you are. You're not from around here, what accent is that? Australian?'

'It's British' he said bluntly.

'All the same' she scoffed and threw the covers back over him and tucked them between the mattress and the bed frame.

'So, I'm in Hoenn yes?'

'No. You're in Mongolia. Where else do you think you are? Something must've hit your head on your way here. Not the brightest star in the sky are yah?'

She left. He looked over to the bedside table, three pokeballs. He sighed, his friends were still there. Gardy, Bulbs and Sherry. Behind them, his back pack, looked worse for wear. Water marks, dirt and dried filth covered it. He feared that inside, his notes, his research, projects and money would've all been lost. He tried to reach for it, while trying not to disturb the drip in his arm. It was just beyond his finger tips. He had to get it. Everything and everyone was counting on what was in that bag. It was the key to solving the freak weather, it was the key to stopping the drought back home, it was his to finally be recognised as an academic. It also had his passport, permits and visas for study. He couldn't do anything without those.

'Bollocks, just a little bit more. I need those papers, if I'm going to stop the drought I need them-shiii-'

Richard fell out of his bed. Landing firmly flat on his face. The three poke balls rolled off and landed on his head one at a time. He mumbled a few words and attempted to hoist himself up. He felt an unpleasant breeze flow across his back, he realised he was wearing only the gown, which horrified him. He stood up and tried to regain his dignity before looking through his back pack. Notes, books and his documents, ruined. Ink ran across the pages, they were sodden. Lost, the once studious and neat writing, now forsaken by the sea.

'Gone. It's all gone. Any hope of finding a solution is gone'

'What's gone?' asked a woman's voice from behind him. 'Are you alright?'

Richard turned around, he expected it to be a nurse but it wasn't, instead, it was a young woman. At first, Richard was taken aback by the two huge hair bangs she had that seemed to defy gravity as they stood away from her head. Her eyes were blue but Richard mistook them for being grey at first. She had a button nose that Richard found instantly cute and her slightly quizzical yet concerned smile seemed cute too. She wore a red vest top that looked ready for summer, while she wore shorts over bicycle shorts. She had a bandana in her hair but in the way she had done it, it looked like it was rabbit ears, poking out of her hair.

'Me? I-I, I'm fine. I was trying to get my back pack and fell and you saw me fall. I er, apologise for my lack of decent clothes. Please note I don't make it a habit of wearing just gowns like this and…yeah, I'll shut up now.'

'Oh?' she asked, laughing a little at Richards awkwardness, 'Is it important?'

'Very, it has, well, had important documents and research in there. I study the weather and I'm here to write my thesis about how this islands climate affects the rest of the worlds.'

'Sounds…fun. That must make you Richard? Richard Southway?'

'Yeah, that's me. Who are you?'

'My name is May. I'm your guide to the Hoenn islands. Your university hired me to take you around, keep you safe, make sure you don't die. At least, that's what your dean said. It's nice to meet you'

Richard looked surprised but smiled faintly at her as he extended his hand out,

'May? It's nice to meet you too. I look forward to our co-operation and for you to save my life because, I'm going to be honest. I'll do anything for a good trifle round about now.'


End file.
